Lisa Highwalker
Lisa Highwalker (リーザ・ハイウォーカー, Rīza Haiuōkā) is one of the main female characters in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She is a D, Student No 1 of Brynhildr Class and a member of the Dragon Subjugation Squad. Appearance Lisa is portrayed as a sixteen-year-old blonde with long hair reaching down to her knees, with short curls at the end and long bangs on both sides of the face, blue eyes and a large bust. She is usually clad in Midgard Academy's standard female uniform and wears a pink headband with a ribbon on the left side, black pantyhose and high heals. Her dragon mark is located on her bottom. Personality At first, Lisa displayed a harsh and cold attitude. However, this is merely a facade, as Lisa is kindhearted and cares very much for her classmates, considering them family. She takes the role of the big sister among the members of Brynhildr Class, supporting them always in their problems and doing whatever is necessary to help them, even if her attitude comes out a bit severe sometimes. Because of her behavior, she is greatly respected by all of Midgard's girls. However, she tends to get easily flustered and embarrassed whenever Firill Crest pokes fun at her or Yuu Mononobe praises her good qualities. Background Lisa was born as the daughter of Mark and Linda Highwalker, owners of the Highwalker Group, a large business conglomerate in Western Europe. Not much is known of her background other than the fact that she was acquainted with Firill Crest due to the fact that both girls had a high position in society. At an unidentified point in time, Lisa's abilities as a D awoke and she was sent to Midgard alongside Firill, with the two girls becoming friends. Two years before the start of the series, 'Purple' Kraken assaulted Midgard with the intent of claiming Miyako Shinomiya as its mate. Lisa was among the members chosen to intercept it as part of the newly formed Dragon Subjugation Squad. However, she was perplexed like the rest when Miyako stated that the Dragon was targeting her, giving Kraken the opportunity to trap everyone. Lisa could only watch helplessly as Miyako transformed into a Kraken and was killed alongside the original Kraken by Mitsuki Mononobe's antimatter arrows. Afterwards, Lisa adopted a belligerent attitude towards Mitsuki, condemning her for having killed Miyako. However, Lisa only acted like this in order to ease Mitsuki's guilt, since Mitsuki craved punishment for her actions. Plot Dragon's Eden Lisa was introduced for the first time in Volume 1, during Yuu's admission into Brynhildr Class, stating that she couldn't approve of this and accusing Mitsuki of abusing her power. She then demanded Yuu to show proof of him being a D. Although she was shocked by the intricate transmutation he performed, she declared that she still would not approve of him after introducing herself. During the selection test for the members of the Dragon Subjugation Squad, Lisa easily passed by piercing through the target diamond. She was shocked that Yuu also succeeded in piercing through the diamond, but insisted that she would not approve, stating that he was still vastly inferior to them. Yuu also acknowledged it, much to her surprise. When Iris Freyja's turn came, Lisa expressed her worry for her, but Yuu reassured her that Iris would be fine. Although doubtful at first, she was stunned when Iris used her power to make the diamond explode. During 'White' Leviathan's attack on Midgard, Lisa run into Yuu while she was checking up on Iris. When Yuu commended her for the care she exhibited for Iris, Lisa instantly became flustered, but recovered quickly. She then proceeded to explain that she regarded her classmates as family, although she was quick to point out that she didn't consider Yuu a member of the class yet. When Yuu asked her about the battle against the Kraken two years ago, Lisa confirmed that it was Mitsuki who shot down both Krakens, declaring that she could not forgive Mitsuki for killing a member of their family even if there was no other option at the time. Lisa was one of the members sent out to intercept the Dragon and although she was able to damage it with her attack, Leviathan counterattacked by destroying most of Midgard's defense lines with its repulsive field. However, thanks to a combined attack from all members of the Dragon Subjugation Squad and Yuu's Babel, Leviathan was destroyed. Two days after the battle, Lisa and the rest of the girls went to visit Yuu. Upon encountering him outside, Lisa insisted that they all happened to pass by, but was exposed by Firill. Once she confirmed that the black light which had aided in Leviathan's defeat had originated from Yuu, she promoted him to probationary classmate as a reward for his efforts. Scarlet Innocent In Volume 2, once the news that 'Red' Basilisk had left its habitat reached Midgard, Lisa suggested that they should launch a preemptive attack against it, but Haruka Shinomiya refused, deeming their preparations to still be incomplete. When Tear Lightning, a newly discovered young D and Basilisk's target, was assigned to Brynhildr Class, Lisa tried to socialize with her, but was ignored like the rest of the class apart from Yuu. When Yuu managed to convince Tear to open up, Lisa took it upon herself to teach her about Fictional Armaments and how to construct them. However, Tear lost control, encasing herself in a large dragon made out of dark matter, something which forced Lisa to work together with Yuu and the rest of the class in order to stop its rampage. When Tear asked for Lisa's forgiveness during Brynhildr Class' beach party, Lisa knocked her head, stating that punishment was necessary for those seeking atonement and then hugged her, having forgiven her. When Hekatonkheir attacked Midgard, Lisa was assigned by Mitsuki to protect Tear, since Tear trusted her. However, the two of them were attacked by Kili Surtr Muspelheim, who had infiltrated Midgard under the guise of Honoka Tachikawa for the purpose of retrieving Tear. Lisa was outmatched and almost killed, but was saved by Yuu, who drove Kili away. Afterwards, Lisa joined forces with the rest of the Dragon Subjugation Squad and succeeded in destroying Hekatonkheir with the help of Yuu's Megiddo. When she visited Yuu in the infirmary after the battle's conclusion, Lisa put a stop to the quarrel between Iris and Tear. However, she was embarrassed when Yuu praised her good qualities and her beauty, leading to her running away from the infirmary in a panic. Crimson Catastrophe Lisa was one of the members that was chosen for the anti-Basilisk operation in Volume 3. While en route to the chosen battlefield, a volcanic island, by boat, Lisa got into another argument with Mitsuki about the matter of Miyako's death, reprimanding her about the fact that she was trying to shoulder the burden all by herself and for not attempting to obtain Lisa's forgiveness. The next day, Lisa was very surprised when Mitsuki asked her what it would take for Lisa to forgive her. She proceeded to confront Yuu about it, confirming that he had interfered, becoming instantly speechless when Yuu correctly guessed that she didn't hate Mitsuki, but was only acting so in order to ease Mitsuki's guilt. Following Yuu's declaration that Mitsuki would satisfy any condition, Lisa stated that she would think of the most difficult request possible. After NIFL's operation against Basilisk failed, Lisa started practicing dark matter transfer with Ren Miyazawa in preparation for Midgard's operation. When the day of the operation came, Lisa attempted to snipe Basilisk by borrowing dark matter from Ren to boost the power of her attack and using the island's volcano as cover. However, Basilisk noticed them through its precognition ability and shot the enhanced version of Catastrophe at them, with Lisa and Ren barely escaping. The auxiliary plan of destroying the island along with Basilisk using Mitsuki's antimatter arrow also failed, forcing the Dragon Subjugation Squad to retreat. After Mitsuki declared that she would descend along with Mistilteinn as part of the new plan, Lisa slapped her. When the entire Dragon Subjugation Squad also volunteered to be part of the descent team, Lisa declared that she had finally decided what Mitsuki should do in order to earn her forgiveness. Lisa demanded that Mitsuki should include all volunteers in the descent team and come up with a plan that would allow everyone to return alive. The operation was successful and Basilisk was destroyed. In its aftermath, Lisa forgave Mitsuki as she had promised, despite the latter's reluctance. Spirit Howling In Volume 4, Lisa attempted to secure permission for Firill to exit Midgard in order to attend her grandfather's funeral, but was denied by Haruka. After Kili appeared in the news and requested for Midgard to send Ds to pick her up from the Principality of Erlia, Lisa joined the escort mission as part of Brynhildr Class, despite her objections in allowing Kili to re-enter Midgard. During the sightseeing tour with Kili in Erlia, Lisa got into a verbal spat with her due to Kili's past deeds, but stated that she would accept her as a comrade should she sincerely apologize for everything she had done. When 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr attacked the royal ball later on, Lisa joined the Dragon Subjugation Squad in fighting the Dragon, but all their attacks proved ineffective against it. Hraesvelgr proceeded to paralyze everyone with its Ether Wind, leaving them incapable of doing anything but watch as the Dragon consumed Albert Crest's soul, who attempted to protect Firill, and left. After it was discovered that Hraesvelgr had marked Firill as its mate, Lisa was surprised when Yuu stated that he had a trump card against the Dragon, but could not disclose the details about it. Although wary, Lisa decided to believe on Yuu due to his past achievements. During the final battle against Hraesvelgr in the Great Waterfall of Erlia, Lisa and the rest of the Dragon Subjugation Squad attacked Hraesvelgr after Yuu's Noah turret removed the spirit particles around it, and were successful in vanquishing it. Following the conclusion of the battle, Lisa visited Yuu in his room along with the rest of her classmates and was shocked by Firill's declaration that she intended to marry Yuu. Midgard's Carnival In Volume 5, Lisa accompanied her classmates in visiting the sick Iris. After escorting Yuu out of her room, she was curious when he asked if she would hypothetically help him should he have a problem, but didn't pursue the matter. The next day, after Brynhildr Class decided on setting up a Japanese tea house for the upcoming school festival, Lisa and Yuu were placed in the festival executive committee. While working together, Lisa revealed to him that she was the heiress of a large business conglomerate, stating that she currently had complex circumstances that made her reluctant to meet her parents. When Yuu said that the same was true for him, Lisa attempted to discern his problem, but was faced with Yuu's insistence that they should deal with her problem first. Lisa eventually compromised, deciding to allow Yuu to help her first. After a lot of hesitation, she asked Yuu to become her boyfriend for a day. Following Yuu's acceptance the next day, Lisa explained to him that the reason for this was to postpone having to choose a fiancée from the prospective candidates her parents had approved. However, after seeing that neither she nor Yuu had the mentality of a couple, Lisa declared that they would go through special training in order to look like a convincing couple. Two days later, Lisa escorted Yuu to her special place in Midgard for the purpose of their couples training. After some trial and error, the two of them managed to get closer. During lunch, Lisa insisted that Yuu should share his problem with her, but was shocked upon hearing that Yuu had made a contract with 'Green' Yggdrasil and had lost most of his memories as a result. Lisa proceeded to slap him, furious over the fact that he had sacrificed so much without telling anyone and didn't try to seek help sooner. Regardless, she promised to do everything within her power to help him, thanking him for everything he had done in order to protect everyone while giving him a lap pillow. Before separating with Yuu, Lisa stated that she would check up all available information about Yggdrasil. Following Brynhildr Class's cooking practice, Lisa explained Yggdrasil's power over electricity to Yuu, urging him not to summon the Dragon carelessly since there was a chance it might seize control of his body. Two weeks later, Lisa was surprised to hear from Haruka that both Yggdrasil and Hekatonkheir had disappeared after engaging in combat. Following that announcement, Lisa discussed this matter with Yuu and Iris, urging Yuu to attempt to contact Yggdrasil. When the Dragon failed to respond, Lisa stated she would keep trying to find a way to restore Yuu's memories even if Yggdrasil was destroyed, and was surprised by Iris' declaration that she would also do her best. During the school festival, Lisa toured the classrooms alongside Yuu and Tear, but was concerned when Major Loki Jotunheim took Yuu away. Lisa proceeded to appear on the roof where Loki was restraining Yuu, forcing Loki to take his leave. After Yuu collapsed, Lisa escorted him to the infirmary. The next day, after revealing her circumstances to the rest of her classmates, Lisa asked for their aid. Although Lisa was worried if they would be convincing, Yuu reassured her that they could play their roles flawlessly. In response, Lisa attempted to kiss Yuu, but was interrupted by Tear's arrival, who announced that her parents had come. In the ensuing meeting, the two of them were successful in convincing Lisa's parents that they were a couple, but Lisa was saddened upon being reminded that she would eventually have to choose a suitor and leave Midgard one day, wishing that those days could last forever. When Yuu attempted to comfort her, Lisa kissed him on his cheek as thanks. She then changed the subject, expressing her belief that Yggdrasil had transmitted something akin to a computer virus in Yuu's brain. Before she could elaborate, Yggdrasil exerted its influence over Yuu and started choking Lisa. Fortunately, Charlotte B. Lord's timely intervention saved Lisa, although Yggdrasil escaped to the school grounds. Following Yggdrasil's escape, Lisa accompanied Charlotte and the rest of her classmates to the command center in order to discover Yggdrasil's whereabouts. However, she was shocked to find out that her parents had been kidnapped by Yggdrasil alongside Iris, Firill and Ren. After confirming its location, Lisa joined Yuu, Mitsuki and Tear in their attempt to rescue the captives. While Yuu approached Yggdrasil, Lisa sniped the targets marked by Yuu. Thanks to their excellent cooperation, Yuu was able to successfully rescue the hostages. However, the Dragon Subjugation Squad was unable to attack Yggdrasil due to its ability to interfere with dark matter and machinery, until Iris awoke her ability to use Catastrophe (due to her anger after seeing Yuu injured) and destroyed the Dragon. Following the conclusion of the battle, Lisa visited Yuu in the infirmary alongside the rest of his classmates, expressing the deep worry she had felt for him, before thanking him for saving her parents. After her father expressed his approval of Yuu as a prospective suitor, Lisa was highly embarrassed and left to chase after her parents. Emerald Tempest In Volume 6, Lisa was dispatched to Asgard's First Laboratory in Japan alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class in order to participate in the plan that was proposed to defeat Yggdrasil. During the trip towards the lab, Lisa reassured Yuu that he didn't blame him for what happened during the school festival and called him a nice person. After being introduced to Kenya Miyazawa upon their arrival and witnessing Kili's assault on the lab, Lisa participated in the strategy meeting alongside everyone else, where Kenya revealed the true nature of Yggdrasil and the plan to counter the Dragon. Following Yuu's failure in effectively manipulating the dark matter he received from Ren, Lisa suggested that the two of them should spend some time together in order to get to know each other better. The following day, Brynhildr Class visited an amusement park as part of the plan to get Ren and Yuu to communicate better. However, Lisa got very flustered when Firill revealed her fear of haunted houses to Yuu. When the time came to board the Ferris wheel, Lisa conspired with everyone in order to have Yuu and Ren share a car by themselves. After Tear's brief kidnapping by Jeanne Hortensia, Lisa returned to the lab alongside everyone else. During Yuu and Ren's training, Lisa acted as their coach and supervisor. When Yggdrasil started rapidly expanding its branches in order to increase its zone of interference, the Dragon Subjugation Squad began attacking the branches in order to make its way towards the Dragon's main body, with Lisa pairing up with Tear. During her break, Lisa approached Yuu and expressed her worry over the fact that Yggdrasil's interference on him was strengthening. However, she assured him that she would foil its plan. Following the revelation of Yuu's secret, Lisa covered up for him by keeping the part about his lost memories secret. Thanks to Tear's new found abilities as a result of the final modification on her horns by Kili, the Dragon Subjugation Squad was able to reach Yggdrasil's main body and inflict damage on it. Lisa also joined the rest of the girls in transferring their thoughts to Yuu, enabling him to fire an enhanced shot from his Noah turret. Following the hijacking of Yggdrasil's core by Tear, Lisa accompanied everyone back to the lab. Black Nemesis In Volume 7, following the wrecking of the Asgard lab, Lisa was invited to stay in Yuu and Mitsuki's home alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class. Upon arriving, Lisa introduced herself to Yuu’s parents. When Mitsuki revealed to everyone that she and Yuu were not actual siblings, Lisa proceeded to reassure her that there wasn't a problem with it. Later on, she joined Yuu in the bath and was very irritated to find Firill and Tear already inside. The following day, Lisa bore witness to the restoration of Yuu's memories. However, before everyone could properly rejoice, 'Black' Vritra made a sudden appearance and asked to speak with Tear after assuming a human guise. After a brief discussion, it was decided that everyone would tour Nanato City in order to jog Yuu's memory, roping Vritra into coming along. After picking up a battered Kili and an unconscious Jeanne, Lisa was shocked like the rest to find out about Kraken Zwei's existence from Kili. After Haruka informed them of the situation, Lisa stayed behind with Firill and Tear in order to protect Kili and watch over Vritra, while the rest of Brynhildr Class headed out to face Kraken Zwei. However, Vritra escaped from them by using a dragon stand-in with the intent of eliminating Mitsuki. While Tear and Firill chased after her, Lisa stayed behind in order to protect Kili, declaring resolutely to her that she wasn't afraid of her and would protect her no matter the enemy. She then proceeded to notify the rest of the class of Vritra's imminent approach. Some time later, she was asked by Kili whether she loved Yuu, something which Lisa unconvincingly denied in a fluster. Upon listening to Kili's declaration, Lisa attempted to refute her, but was interrupted by Jeanne's awakening, who declared that Kraken Zwei was human. Amethyst Rebirth In Volume 8, following Jeanne’s declaration that Kraken Zwei was human, Lisa and Kili proceeded to rendezvous with the rest of Brynhildr Class in a mountain villa in order to evade NIFL. During the examination of everyone's dragon marks, Lisa was also among the girls who were marked by Kraken Zwei, with her dragon mark having changed color slightly. After intruders were spotted approaching the villa, Lisa volunteered to aid Yuu in intercepting them alongside Kili and Jeanne, assuring him that she would only offer support and stating that she couldn't leave him alone. During the battle, Lisa, Kili and Jeanne easily destroyed NIFL's humanoid drones, while Yuu defeated Hreidmar. Due to the destruction of the villa, Lisa joined Brynhildr Class in relocating to a volcanic crater lake in order to plan their operation against Kraken Zwei. After a brief deliberation, it was decided that Yuu, Jeanne and Haruka would attempt to reason with the hybrid, while Lisa joined the attacking squad alongside Iris, Tear and Firill. When Kraken Zwei turned violent and seemingly killed Haruka, Lisa was the first one to attack the hybrid at Yuu's urging, followed by the rest of her teammates. However, their attacks were unable to penetrate Zwei's robust defenses. Following the conclusion of the battle, Lisa appeared before Yuu alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class and revealed that she was one of the girls which he had marked as his mates. She then demanded that Yuu take responsibility for turning her bottom blue by marking her (due to the location of her dragon mark), becoming flustered at Yuu's response. Cerulean Engage In Volume 9, Lisa received Mitsuki's terminal, from which Yuu was speaking, from Firill. After placating the angry Mitsuki, she reassured Yuu that he didn't have to agonize over the fact that he had marked everyone as mates alone and that they would think of a solution together. Upon hearing Yuu call her a good woman, Lisa hid her embarrassment with irritation and passed the terminal to Ren. When NIFL attempted to invade Midgard under the pretext of an inspection, Lisa was led to Charlotte's underground cottage alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class, Kili, Jeanne, Shion and Vritra by Haruka in order to hide from NIFL. Following Mitsuki's transformation into Yuu's kind, it was decided that Lisa would have her discussion with Yuu the next day after Firill. The following day, Lisa joined Yuu in the hot springs for their conversation. After getting embarrassed from Yuu's praise, Lisa asked him if he regretted his decision to mark everyone. When he responded by stating that he didn't have the right to regret, Lisa questioned him on whether he would have done the same if she was the one in peril instead of Iris, getting pleased with his spontaneous positive response and stating that her decision was set. Although Yuu asked her if she was certain, Lisa responded that she and Firill had already discussed this matter and had resolved to change the rules that would confine them to Midgard. She then expressed her theory that the girls which had been marked by Yuu were those who held feelings of love for him, counting herself as one of them, albeit hesitantly. After that, she presented her bottom to Yuu, but was highly embarrassed when Yuu informed her that he didn't have to kiss her dragon mark to complete the transformation, leading to her diving inside the hot spring and forcing Yuu to rescue her from drowning. Although she was greatly distraught by this ordeal, Lisa was shocked and happy when Yuu kissed the back of her hand to make it up to her. Following Ariella's defection to NIFL, Lisa prepared to head to the surface alongside the rest in order to combat NIFL and rescue Ariella, stating that she was fully prepared for this a long time ago. Invisible Successor In Volume 10, Lisa joined the rest of Brynhildr Class, Kili, Jeanne, Shion and Vritra in heading to Charlotte's office in order to protect her from NIFL, stating that there had to be some reason for Ariella's defection. When Kili praised Tear for hacking the partitions blocking their way, Lisa instantly did the same in response in order to antagonize her. Upon arriving at Charlotte's office, Lisa was just as shocked as the rest to see her bleeding, but calmed down once Charlotte explained that she had done this to herself. After she explained her plan of action, Charlotte asked everyone if they feared her, with Lisa stating that judging from her everyday behavior, she didn't seem like someone who engaged in villainous acts. Following a tsukkomi retort towards Iris, for which she was teased by Firill, Lisa volunteered to accompany Tear alongside Firill while she hacked NIFL's unmanned weapons. When Tear headed underground to confront Ariella and Sleipnir alongside everyone else, Lisa remained on the surface alongside Firill in order to bolster the defenses there. When the rest of Brynhildr Class returned to the surface, Lisa and Firill rushed out to meet them, with Lisa welcoming Ariella back and explaining that the mysterious red mist around them had enveloped all of Midgard and had rendered everyone unconscious. After encountering Mica, who revealed that the mist was a result of Charlotte losing control of her Authority, everyone rushed to the front gate in order to investigate an explosion. There, they came across Major Loki, accompanied by two Hreidmars. Following a brief discussion between him and Yuu, Lisa and the rest were urged by Yuu to flee due to Loki's Code Lost being capable of killing people by thought alone. While Yuu and Charlotte struggled to control their rampaging Authorities, Lisa appeared before Yuu alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class, reprimanding Yuu for not calling them earlier to aid him. Afterwards, Lisa lent her dark matter to Yuu alongside everyone else in order for him to construct the Anti-Dragon Armament Abyss, which enabled him to eliminate all traces of Charlotte's blood mist. When Babel Replica was about to fire on the island, Lisa and the rest also lent their dark matter to Ariella so that she could construct her most powerful shield to block the shot while Tear disabled the cannon, bringing this battle to an end. Prismatic Garden In Volume 11, Lisa expressed that she was glad they could go back to their daily routine when the time came for everyone to move from Charlotte's quarters into Mitsuki's dorms. She also got into a small argument with Kili, which was broken up by Firill. Lisa also participated in the game that would decide who would get the room next to Yuu's as a team with Tear, although they were swiftly eliminated like the rest. The following day, Lisa and the rest of her classmates welcomed Kili, Jeanne, Shion and Vritra to Brynhildr Class. After Charlotte announced her intent to hold a school festival and Brynhildr Class decided to help with Haruka's yakisoba stall, Lisa joined the rest of her classmates in learning how to make yakisoba during their weekend barbecue party at the beach. While there, Lisa and the rest were convinced that Yuu had a fetish for breasts due to Shion's misleading words. When everyone was cooking, Lisa approached Yuu and questioned him about his personal preferences in taste. Afterwards, she reassured him that choosing to protect everyone was proof that he was strong. However, she was embarrassed when Yuu called her the best good woman he had ever met and ran off. During the school festival, while they were working at the yakisoba stall, Yuu praised Lisa's beauty in her yukata, causing her to become embarrassed. Lisa then commented that Yuu no longer seemed as troubled as he was before and encouraged him to do his best with whatever he had set out to do. Darkness Disaster In Volume 12, after being informed of Mitsuki's status as the Ninth True Dragon’s host, Lisa accompanied Tear as she returned to her room in order to dive inside the Akashic Record for information, warning Yuu not to act recklessly. Following the urgent notification about the unknown territories' appearance around the world and the emergence of 'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut, Lisa joined the entirety of Midgard's student body in lending their dark matter to Yuu in order to allow him to construct Marduk. After the completion of the battleship, Lisa boarded it alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class and Haruka in order to head to Bahamut's location. While cruising towards the battlefield, Lisa expressed her feelings for Yuu through a song while taking a shower, a scene which, unbeknownst to her, was accidentally witnessed by Yuu through Marduk's surveillance system. Shortly before the first operation's start, Lisa was assigned to guard the starboard along with Firill, using cryogens alongside the rest of her classmates to intercept Bahamut's attacks. However, due to Iris' output being insufficient to destroy the True Dragon, Brynhildr Class was forced to retreat. During the second operation against Bahamut, Lisa and the rest were focused on defending Marduk. Despite unexpected intervention from the Sixth True Dragon, 'Anomalous Dawn' Nyarlathotep, Brynhildr Class succeeded in destroying both True Dragons with Shion's Antimatter and Iris' Catastrophe. However, the ninth calamity's darkness, which was spreading from Bahamut's trail, attempted to consume Lisa and everyone else shortly afterwards, only to be absorbed by Mitsuki through the use of Code Neun. Powers and Abilities Dark Matter Generation: Like all Ds, Lisa can generate and manipulate dark matter, transmuting it into various substances. *'Gungnir': Lisa's Fictional Armament, which takes the form of a golden spear that can fire Dark Matter from the tip, which Lisa transmutes into any substance and shape she wants. **'Pierce, Flare': Gungnir is capable of emitting a laser blast from its tip with power equivalent to that of a positron cannon. **'Rise, Towers of Steel': Lisa shoots Dark Matter from Gungir, which is transmuted into rods of steel that can be used to divert incoming lightning. **'Pierce, Divine Spear': Lisa's strongest attack, which shoots a massive beam of light powerful enough to vaporize almost anything in its path. **'Slash, Flare Blade': Lisa transmutes a laser from Gungir and swings it across to cut down any opposing threat. **'Freeze, Ice Fang': Lisa unleashes a flash of blue-white light that freezes whatever it strikes. *'Spear of wind': Lisa transmutes the wind around her into compressed air and shoots it out in the form of a spear. It was shown to be strong enough to partially destroy the giant Hekatonkheir. *'Spear of Holy Silver': With Ren's help, Lisa creates a gigantic spear with a Mithril-covered tip. In the manga, the entire spear is made of Mithril. *'Flight': Lisa is capable of flying by using air to levitate from the ground. Expert Marksman: Lisa has been shown to be a competent sniper, evident by the fact she was able to pierce Yggdrasil's roots with high accuracy from afar during the Dragon's assault on Midgard. Ether Wind: In Volume 13 Lisa was given part of Code Drei by Yuu to help combat 'True Obliteration' Ragnarok. This enables her to generate golden particles that are able to manifest the souls of sentient organisms and can also be used to immobilize living beings by transmuting his dark matter into Ether Wind. Lisa is able to fully utilize Ether Wind by materializing her spirit to envelop her body and allowing her to move her body using her mind only. In this state, Lisa becomes impervious to any form of physical interference and her reaction time and reflexes are heightened since the process of transmitting orders from the brain to the muscles is skipped. In Volume 13 she shows the ability to form weapons using Ether Wind much like a Fictional Armament. Code Lost: In Volume 10, Lisa acquired a part of Code Lost after Yuu split the scrapped Authority between his mates. Code Neun: As one of Yuu's mates, Lisa possesses his Authority, Code Neun. While the true nature of the Authority and its full capabilities are unknown, it was shown to be capable of suppressing the Ninth True Dragon's End Matter. Relationships Yuu Mononobe At first, Lisa displayed an antagonistic attitude towards Yuu, refusing to accept him as part of the class. However, she changed her stance after he contributed to Leviathan's defeat, promoting him to probationary classmate. Afterwards, whenever Yuu praised her, Lisa would get instantly embarrassed, signifying her growing affections for him. The two of them got much closer during the couples training they did in preparation for the visit of Lisa's parents, where Lisa almost kissed Yuu on the lips, before being interrupted and settling for kissing him on the cheek. After Yuu saved her parents from Yggdrasil (which in turn had them approve of Yuu as Lisa's possible fiancée), she started displaying her affections and care for him more openly, although she still gets embarrassed whenever someone calls her on it. When Yuu marked her as a mate, Lisa agreed to touch Yuu and become the same kind as him without a second thought during their discussion. Mitsuki Mononobe Lisa and Mitsuki met for the first time when the latter transferred into Midgard and quickly became friends. However, their relationship soured after Miyako's death, with Lisa condemning Mitsuki for having killed the dragonified Miyako. In truth, however, Lisa did not resent Mitsuki at all and only acted like this in order to alleviate Mitsuki's guilt, since she craved punishment for her action. Eventually, thanks to Yuu's intervention, the two girls reconciled and became friends once again. Firill Crest Firill and Lisa were old acquaintances due to their positions in society. They became friends when they were both sent to Midgard at the same time. Firill even became her roommate when she ran out off space in her initial room due having so many books. Although Lisa values Firill as a friend, she gets exasperated whenever Firill pokes fun at her. Tear Lightning Although the relationship between Tear and Lisa was quite distant at first due to Tear's initial refusal to socialize with her classmates aside from Yuu (something that made her envious of him), the two of them eventually grew very close. Lisa always looks after Tear and acts like a second mother to her, taking care of her everyday needs and even moving into the same room as her. Iris Freyja Lisa is mostly strict towards Iris because of how clumsy she can be, which always annoys her. However, she usually acts like that out of concern for Iris and truly cares for her well-being. Kili Surtr Muspelheim Lisa has held a grudge against Kili ever since her attack on Migard, but was later willing to overlook her transgressions if she was serious about joining them. Even after transferring to Midgard, Kili still tends to get on Lisa's nerves whenever she steps out of line or teases her about her feelings for Yuu. Mark and Linda Highwalker Lisa is very loyal to her parents, Mark and Linda Highwalker. However, when it came down to deciding her engagement, she went as far as to trick them into believing she was already seeing Yuu. Lisa has been shown to truly care for her parents, expressing her worry for them when they were captured by Yggdrasil and refused the idea of running from home to avoid another engagement. However, after being saved by Yuu, her parents gave their blessings to Yuu and Lisa's 'relationship', much to Lisa's embarrassment. Trivia *Gungnir is the name of the spear used by Odin, the king of the gods in Norse Mythology. *Lisa's Gungnir was named by Mitsuki. *Lisa enjoys thrill rides such as roller coasters, but can't handle psychological fear like haunted houses. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females